


Bold enough

by Ellstra



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emperor Hux, Kylo Amidala, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-01 00:37:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12144723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellstra/pseuds/Ellstra
Summary: Emperor Hux considers Senator Amidala to be a very intriguing man. Senator Amidala considers Emperor Hux a challenge. Their discussion of political topics takes a rather interesting turn.





	Bold enough

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to write an Emperor Hux/Kylo Amidala fic for ages but I never quite had a solid idea. This changed with [this amazing, amazing artwork](http://cylin-aka-ankamo.tumblr.com/post/164149449751/interplanetary-diplomacy-for-this-anon-this-was) of [Cylin's](http://cylin-aka-ankamo.tumblr.com/)!  
> Huge thanks to [sterne](https://twitter.com/stern3stars) for being an awesome beta!

The Senate was restless. It was rumoured the Emperor himself would be visiting that day, and everyone was eager to be there when the moment came, to agree fervently with his speech and get into his good graces. The number of delegates to the Senate had not decreased compared to when the Republic still had one, but senators were no longer allowed to be accompanied by anyone at the sessions. Therefore, the place where they met didn’t have to be as enormous as the Senate Rotunda of the Republic era. It was said to be economical, but the brighter among the senators knew it was to make them feel less important. 

One of these was Kylo Amidala, Senator of Naboo. With his impressive physique dressed in the traditional flamboyant fashion of his planet, he was very striking even before he started speaking. And speak he did. Amidala was a clever man with a sharp tongue, and many could not help making the connection between him and his predecessors - Senator Palpatine who would become an Emperor, and Padmé Amidala, the man's own grandmother. It was unclear how he came to the name reserved for the queens of Naboo, but nobody cared enough to question his claim. Amidala was a dangerous opponent, someone not to cross, and immune to false flattery and manipulation. 

Emperor Hux knew all this, and more. He had used his spy network to find out as much as was possible about all the senators, and then sorted them into categories based on what he learnt. Amidala was without doubt rightfully in the category labeled ‘most dangerous but possibly very helpful’. Hux didn't know what exactly Amidala’s goal was; the senator sided with people of different political affiliations, seemingly only caring about the matter at hand. Hux didn't want to make the mistake of underestimating Amidala just because it looked like he didn't see the bigger picture. Still, the mystery was troubling Hux. He knew it was dangerous to focus on just one senator, that it could easily lead to him overlooking real threats while Amidala could just have been playing and testing his limits. But he couldn't help it. 

Senator Amidala was aware of Emperor Hux’s spying, but he didn’t make much of it. He was completely uninterested in what other politicians thought of him on one hand, and endlessly amused by their attempts to figure him out on the other. He knew his actions seemed erratic to others, but he really only did what was in Naboo’s best interests. He treated all the matters separately, not making friends or enemies for long. He always got what he wanted with passionate speeches laced with just enough help of the Force to make those who were undecided in the matter to sway them to his side, never more. It wasn’t advisable to remind people that while his grandmother had been a respected politician and ruler, his grandfather was Darth Vader. Kylo had always known that even without his mother’s constant reminders of the fact. She was always telling him things he already knew. He supposed it was because she was afraid of revealing something he didn’t know about yet.

Hux fixed his crown, checked his clothes and with a last glance into the mirror, left his bedroom. His guards escorted him to the speeder taking him to the Senate building. He sat behind tinted windows, unwilling to be hindered by the crowds. He would show himself to the public after the Senate session ended. He reviewed the speech he had prepared, going once more over the important points that he wanted the Senate to quarrel about. They would be at each other’s throats over this for days, weeks maybe, leaving him to do whatever he wanted with minimal oversight. The best thing was that most of them didn’t even realise he was purposefully choosing contentious topics and irresolvable conflicts he knew would make them yell at each other only to finally -  _ finally _ \- come to the conclusion they’d have to drop the subject and sweep it under the carpet with the hope that he wouldn’t notice the waste of time and effort.

Kylo added a finishing touch to his make-up, the traditional Nabooian red dots standing out against his powder-white cheeks. He slipped on all his rings and straightened his collar. A turbolift was waiting for him, and he checked his back in its mirror. He was certain to yet again make an impression. He preferred to drive alone, even if most people found it inappropriate for someone of his position to not have a chauffeur. Kylo didn’t care. People judging the way he acted would not take his wealth and power away. As he drove, waiting in the traffic, he wondered what the Emperor would bring to the session. Kylo was almost certain it would be something ridiculous again, something the Senators would fight over. He wondered if he was the only one who saw through Hux’s game.  He could not take the risk of  pointing it out, though, on the off chance that he was mistaken. Hux hadn’t managed to conquer the galaxy by being benevolent with his opponents. Kylo didn’t feel willing to sacrifice himself for the truth in this case.

The room was almost full by the time Hux arrived. He would, as was customary, appear a quarter hour after the session commenced, giving the latecomers a chance to slip in unnoticed. As he waited in the hall, casually strolling around, pretending he was studying the artworks on the walls, he caught a glimpse of Amidala. He had to turn around to compose his face into a more neutral expression, yet again taken aback by Amidala’s bold choice of attire. He was basically naked. His nipples were visible through the gossamer fabric, and Hux wondered if it was deemed within the limits of basic human decency to prance around like that. Then again, he knew that someone would have to challenge Amidala. That someone would not be Hux - and he would give no sign of appearing bothered by Amidala’s wardrobe. It was a display of power by the Senator and Hux was not- or would not let himself be intimidated by it. When he turned around, Amidala was closer, even though it was obvious that he would have walked past Hux by this time if he had kept his pace. He was obviously trying to start a conversation. 

“Your Majesty,” he said with a light bow of his head, and Hux almost expected a mocking curtsy to follow. Amidala obviously found him amusing. Hux hoped he wasn’t red in the face. 

“Senator Amidala,” the Emperor said, and Kylo could see that Hux was trying to keep a straight face. He hid a smile.

“I am most eager to hear what you’ll delight us with today,” Kylo continued. 

“I hope you don’t expect me to tell you before the others and give you unfair advantage,” Hux said. Then, because at least a quarter of his brain was distracted by Amidala’s indecent dress, he added: “You can already see through me better than anyone else.”

“You’re flattering me, Your Majesty,” Kylo grinned, “I merely think of all your possible ulterior motives when I consider your propositions.”

Kylo made a show of looking Hux up and down, as if considering his merit. He lingered on Hux’s mouth and - knowing he had the Emperor’s full attention - he made a show of licking his lips, even at the cost of smearing his lipstick. 

“And how often do my actions correspond with your fantasies?” Hux asked. He was getting distracted. They were in public, he was about to give a speech in front of hundreds of people, and he was letting this man, who he was half certain was a siren sent by The Commandant from hell to bring his doom, to unsettle him with badly concealed innuendos. 

“Not often enough,” Amidala replied and his blood-red lips remained parted for a second longer than they should have. Hux caught a glimpse of a tongue against white teeth, and he felt like he was being lured into trap. Into a sweet, attractive trap, but deadly nonetheless.

“You’ve never proven as bold as I’d expected you to be,” Kylo added. He wasn’t entirely sure why he flirted with the Emperor - that could be a dangerous thing to do, something that might destroy his career. But it’ had been so long since anyone dared to flirt with him, so long since anyone expressed interest in him, that Hux’s badly-concealed glances felt intoxicating and worth anything he might lose.

“Oh haven’t I? I suppose I should do something about that. How about you listen to my speech and come tell me what you think afterwards?” Hux barely heard himself say it. Blood was rushing in his ears and he was certain they were red. Suddenly, he wished he had covered his face with makeup like Amidala did. “I’m afraid I’ll have to attend the banquet after the session, and that might prove to be a long and tedious affair, but it would be tremendously improved if I had an intelligent conversation to look forward to.”

“It would be my pleasure,” Kylo nodded, “and honour.”

“I must be on my way now, but I will be looking forward to seeing you again.”

They parted then, Kylo walking briskly to his own seat while Hux waited to enter through the ornate main door. Heads turned in Kylo’s direction as he made his way through the crowd, barely in time to sit down before Hux appeared. The majority of the senators turned their attention to the Emperor, but as they stood up in almost perfect unison to greet the monarch, dozens of eyes turned back to Kylo. He didn’t pay them any attention, watching Hux intently as the Imperial anthem played. He was dressed to attract attention; gapers didn’t intimidate him. 

Hux began speaking immediately after everyone sat down. Kylo watched with keen interest, barely listening to his words. He noticed Hux’s body-language and expressions, glancing at the senators from time to time. Some seemed positively pleased by the Emperor’s proposition to move the Senate to a planet in the Outer Rim, while others were barely able to contain their anger. Kylo was certain this was the true purpose of Hux’s speech. The content of what he was saying was irrelevant, it was the result that he was after. Kylo felt a sudden surge of hopelessness, of uselessness. He was a part of this, and Hux was pushing them around like Dejarik pieces. 

As Hux expected, a passionate discussion broke out after he finished his speech. He dared glance in Amidala’s direction and found the senator staring at him with an unreadable expression. Hux held his gaze but eventually he had to look away to pay attention to the senator who was addressing him. Well. At least the conversation they would have later would be interesting. 

Kylo didn’t make an appearance during the session. He was convinced that the current proposition would go nowhere, and with Naboo being situated in the Mid Rim, he was neither strongly for what Hux suggested, nor against it. But mostly, it would be a waste of time and effort and there were enough delegates eager to speak their piece that nobody noticed he didn’t. Instead, Kylo read a book about the history of Arkanis, the Emperor’s home planet. He had borrowed it from a library for a rather fat fee and he’d had to use the Force to keep  his own name from being associated with it.  The difficulty he'd encountered in obtaining this book piqued his curiosity - what was so interesting about this planet? . 

In the break between the two halves of the session, Kylo walked outside onto the balcony with a glass of wine, leaned against the railing and stared at the city, waiting to see if anyone would dare approach him. He exchanged pleasantries with several people but nobody stayed behind long enough to ask for his opinion on the matter currently under discussion, and he didn’t bring it up. He didn’t really have an opinion he could present. A droid offered a tray of fruits to him but he didn’t feel hungry, and he didn’t like being seen while eating. It didn’t work well with his make-up. 

The second half of the session was even more tedious than the first and Kylo wished he’d drunk more of the wine to numb his boredom. Everything interesting or important had already been said and was now being parroted by people who hadn’t yet spoken, just so that the could feel important. At some point, Kylo looked up at Hux and caught him staring back. Kylo pressed two of his fingers to his lips and waved them at Hux, who looked away all too suddenly. Kylo grinned. 

Finally the session came to an end. They hadn’t agreed to anything and Kylo was thinking of possible excuses to avoid the next meeting. He was actually hungry now so he chose some foods that were at the least risk of causing some sort of messy accident before he joined several senators he considered his - for the lack of a better word - friends. 

“You didn’t speak today. Are you ill?” Alia asked in mockery. She was as tall as Kylo and liked to wear high-heels to gain a few extra inches. Kylo allowed her the pleasure of thinking it bothered him. 

“I simply don’t care about the matter enough to think I have anything of importance to contribute to the conversation,” Kylo replied, not letting her teasing to get to him.

“One would think you’re waiting for us to fight each other and then graciously offer to move the seat to Naboo, since it’s in the Mid Rim,” Ters pointed out. 

“Oh no, you’ve uncovered my secret, what can I do now?” Kylo gasped and they all laughed. They ate their meal in friendly conversation about other matters. Kylo caught a glimpse of Hux a few times, talking to several of the most vocal senators. He could see Hux’s annoyance with them even if a pleasant smile never left his face. 

“He’s really something else, isn’t he?” Alia asked, catching the direction of Kylo’s glance, “He thinks we’re all a bunch of idiots who won’t see through his schemes.”

“To be honest, most of our co-senators are idiots who don’t see through his schemes,” Kylo shrugged. “Look at them. Pathetic.”

“Shouldn’t we say something to them?” 

“You can. I’d like to keep my status, thank you very much.”

“But how do you mean to make a change in the world?” 

“Some battles are simply not worth fighting,” Kylo said simply, “I’m going outside, I can’t think properly in this air. Excuse me.”

Kylo mingled with the other senators, sometimes answering their questions, sometimes pretending he didn’t hear. As the banquet went on, people were getting more and more handsy, and louder, and Kylo was thankful for the chance to escape onto the spacious terrace where he conversed with the senator of Kashyyyk. He hadn’t spoken Shyriiwook in years but he was glad he could still communicate with the Wookiee in his own language. They found pleasant companionship in one another, and Kylo was pleased to accept an invitation to Kashyyyk. He’d only been there once, as a child, and he knew it was a great honour to be invited. After they parted, Kylo remained outside and leaning against the railing, looked up. Night had fallen and he could see stars shyly making their way into the purple sky. 

He was caught up in putting names to the constellations when someone walked up next to him. Kylo glanced at the newcomer from the corner of his eye and found it was Hux, assuming the same position. Neither spoke for a while but Kylo stopped paying attention to the sky. Hux was standing so close to him that their forearms on the railing were almost touching, and Kylo could smell his cologne when the breeze blew in the right direction. 

“Do you sometimes wish you were up there?” Hux asked suddenly, his voice soft and relaxed, hints of a foreign accent creeping into his words. 

“Among the stars? Not really. I’ve never been one for crowded places.”

“I was going to be a soldier, you know? An officer,” Hux said, unprompted. Kylo was excited to hear something so private about Hux and he barely breathed for fear that Hux would stop. “I was going to command a fleet and become famous for my strategic genius. But the war was won too easily.”

“I’m sure many people would disagree with you there,” Kylo pointed out, remembering the time when he was a teenager trying to contain his Force sensitivity while his mother grew more and more worried and lost more and more allies until the day she had to withdraw from the public and hide if she wanted to survive. She never stopped attracting people looking for  a chance to fight alongside the famous Leia Organa, but her cause had run thin of support,  Hux’s Empire not being the same degree of evil that Palpatine’s had been. People were tired of fighting after so many years of it. 

“Do you disagree with me?” 

Kylo looked at Hux, whose eyes were still on the stars. He sighed.    
“I don’t know. I was hidden as a child at my uncle’s school so as not to cause trouble. I’ve heard the same story from so many points of view I’m not sure all of you lived in the same point of history.”

“Your uncle’s wannabe Jedi school?” Hux asked. Kylo was taken aback. Nobody had ever dared bring his family up so openly, especially not their Force-sensitivity. Kylo supposed that Hux could do anything he wanted.

“Yes,” he nodded, after a thoughtful pause, “although I wasn’t a very good student.”

“You weren’t?” 

“I tended to be very disobedient. Impulsive. When I was sixteen, I decided it would probably be for the best if I left.”

“And now you’re a senator.”

“I figured I could try to pursue the other legacy I have from my family,” Kylo shrugged, “I still have smuggling in reserve if this doesn’t work out.”

Hux chuckled. 

“I think it’s safe for me to disappear now. Everyone’s sufficiently drunk not to want to talk about politics anymore,” the Emperor announced after several more minutes of silence. “Everyone except you of course. Will you accompany me to my residence for that conversation you promised me?”

“My, my, you might actually be brave enough this time,” Kylo murmured.

“Don’t forget who you’re talking to,” Hux warned him, but it sounded playful. 

They made their way to the entrance of the building; Hux’s speeder was already waiting for them. Kylo slipped into the vehicle beside Hux. There was a barrier between them and the chauffeur made of black transparisteel, and Kylo caught himself wondering just what Hux usually did in this space for it to be necessary. Hux was gazing out of one window and Kylo thought maybe he’d misread the situation until Hux’s hand slipped onto his thigh. He let it rest there for a while and then he took it between his own hands and brought it to his lips. Hux turned to him in no time, and Kylo made a show of kissing the back of his hand. Their eyes met, and Kylo wondered if they’d even bother to discuss Hux’s ridiculous speech in the Senate. 

“Is this how one kisses the Emperor’s hand, or am I doing it wrong?” Kylo murmured, his lips still against Hux’s hand. He knew he would leave traces of his lipstick on Hux’s skin. 

“You’re not hopeless, I suppose,” Hux said, “for a beginner.” 

The speeder stopped and Hux wondered if the drive had been this short in the morning. He and Amidala made a show of appearing dignified and businesslike as the chauffeur opened the doors for them, even though they both knew she wasn’t so stupid as to be fooled. 

Hux lead Kylo to his sitting room. Kylo looked around himself with interest as they walked through several hallways and connecting rooms. The Emperor’s house was appointed with restrained taste and not too much luxury. Kylo ventured a compliment.

“Your house is very beautifully arranged,” he said, articulate as ever. 

“Thank you,” Hux nodded with a hint of a smile. 

“Please, make yourself comfortable,” Hux said when they reached the sitting room. Kylo chose a yellow divan and sat down onto the edge of it, pulse quick in his body. 

“Would you like something to drink?” Hux asked.

“No, thank you,” Kylo shook his head, “I’m intoxicated enough as it is.”

“Would you like to discuss politics or do you want me to show you how to properly kiss the Emperor?”

“I think I’ve had enough politics for today,” Kylo said, feeling shaky in anticipation. This situation felt too good to be true, or at least to be happening to him. 

“I quite agree with you there.”

Hux stood over Kylo, so close their knees were touching. Kylo looked up at him, the pieces of his head-dress tinkling slightly as he inclined his head. Hux took his chin between his fingers, his thumb trailing the red stripe that went from Kylo’s upper lip to his chin. 

“You know, the proper way to kiss an Emperor is on your knees,” Hux said. He nudged a knee between Amidala’s legs, and watched them fall open eagerly. He remembered how perfectly the dress hugged Amidala’s hips, and wondered if he was wearing any underwear. The idea excited him. He fell onto his knees, his eyes never leaving Amidala’s. He placed each of his hands on the divan beside Amidala’s hips. 

“You have to be almost reverent,” Hux went on and drew his hands down to the sides of Kylo’s knees. He ran them back up slowly, and Kylo leaned back a little, supporting himself with his hands on the arms of sides of the divan. “You have to show you’re there to worship.” 

Hux’s hands reached Kylo’s hips again and stayed there, hot and promising. Kylo let out a shaky breath and tried to mask it with a cough. Hux pretended not to notice.

“Now, once you’ve made your intentions clear, you have to bow,” Hux did so, and in one swift motion, he dove under the thin veil covering Amidala’s bare chest. His nose bumped into Amidala’s crotch, just a little, almost by accident. He looked up again and could see through the veil that Amidala’s head was thrown back. 

“You shouldn’t go on until he acknowledges  you with a look,” Hux said. Kylo could feel his breath on the bare skin above his bellybutton.

“So many rules,” Kylo said, “what if he doesn’t look?”

“Then you wait on your knees until he does,” Hux replied, as if bored. 

They remained like that for some time until Kylo finally gave in and looked at Hux again. Hux grinned. 

“Now that you have his attention, you just…” Hux trailed off, and seconds later he was trailing Kylo’s bellybutton with his tongue. The strangest sensation of uncomfortable tickling mixed with excitement overcame Kylo, and his abdominal muscles quivered against his own will. Hux kept licking and nibbling, obviously encouraged by Kylo’s reaction. His hands slipped from Kylo’s hips to his ass and he pushed Kylo’s legs further apart to get closer. 

Hux had moved up and was licking the spot between Amidala’s pectorals, rubbing his stomach against Amidala’s crotch when he heard the first moan. He grinned and mouthed his way to Amidala’s left nipple. He took it between his lips and sucked it a little. Amidala moaned again and arched his back. Hux gave his nipple one last bite and let go, quickly slipping out from the refuge of the veil. 

“And of course, the key to success is, always stop at the best moment. Make him crave more, until he can’t stop meeting you.”

Hux stood up and turned his back to Kylo. Kylo took a deep breath, waiting for a while to make sure his brain got its blood supply back. 

“I think I understand,” he announced, and stood up. His erection was rather obvious in his dress, but he would be getting onto his knees soon, wouldn’t he? Hux turned around to face him. 

“Do you?”

“I always kiss the Emperor on my knees,” Kylo repeated Hux’s words and knelt down. “I have to be reverent.” 

Kylo placed his hands on Hux’s hips and he pressed his mouth on Hux’s crotch. Hux was wearing his white uniform with red stitching, and Kylo’s lipstick was the exact same shade. He parted his lips, smearing the last bits of lipstick all over the front of Hux’s trousers, breathing in loudly. 

“I have to show,” Kylo breathed out and placed a hand where his mouth had been. The fabric was damp with his own saliva. He didn’t think he’d ever seen anything as intoxicating as the crotch of the Emperor’s clothes ruined by his lipstick, “that I’m here to worship.”

He undid Hux’s trousers; his fingers heavy with gold rings. Hux bit his lip to hold in a gasp. Amidala spread his fingers over the outline of Hux’s hardening cock, adding just enough pressure to increase the sensation of his rings pressing at Hux, but not enough to be painful.

“I am here to show my sovereign,” Kylo said, deviating a little from the script that Hux had presented. He palmed Hux’s cock through the thin smooth fabric of his underwear for a while, then undid the little button on the side of the opening of Hux’s briefs, “that I respect him.” 

Hux couldn’t help his gasp this time when Amidala’s deft fingers wrapped themselves around his cock and pulled it out from his underwear. 

“I am here to show my sovereign that I cherish him,” Kylo said and pressed a quick kiss to the tip of Hux’s cock. He smiled when he heard the Emperor moan, and he looked up. Hux’s eyes were closed, his face distorted from the angle. 

“I won’t go on until he looks at me,” Kylo said with glee. Heat was gathering in his cock and he yearned to take himself in hand. But he had work to do. 

Hux’s eyes opened and focused on Amidala, who grinned and took the head of Hux’s cock in his mouth. Hux breathed out in relief, careful to hold Amidala’s gaze, unsure what to do with his hands. He wanted to lace them in Amidala’s hair but the intricate headpiece prevented him from doing it. Suddenly, Amidala pulled away, Hux’s cock ridiculously on display and wet with saliva. 

“And I stop when things get good, for him to crave more,” Kylo finished and stood up. He and Hux stared at each other for some time, both burning with passion and wondering how to proceed. Suddenly, Hux lurched forward and took Kylo’s face in his hands, pressing their lips together in a bruising kiss. Kylo’s mouth fell open and Hux’s tongue slipped inside, needy whines escaping them. Kylo wrapped his arms around Hux’s middle and brought their crotches together. Hux whimpered and groaned, his thumbs smearing Kylo’s immaculate makeup. They stumbled a little back to the divan, and Kylo pushed Hux to fall flat on his back. Kylo sucked at Hux’s lower lip while he pushed Hux’s trousers down to the middle of his thighs. He struggled a little with Hux’s hard cock but managed to slide his underwear down too, then climbed onto the divan, straddling Hux’s thighs.

“I seriously hope you have lube and condoms,” Kylo huffed, breathless.

“Bedroom,” Hux muttered and looked to the side, “nightstand.”

Kylo followed Hux’s gaze and found a closed door. He rolled his hips against Hux’s cock one last time and hastened to stand up. He stepped on the side of his robe and almost fell over, which made Hux chuckle.

“Don’t have fun without me,” Kylo warned, trying to recover his dignity, “I’ll be right back.”

“You’d better be,” Hux said. Kylo didn’t doubt Hux would jerk himself off out of spite if he thought he was being kept waiting for too long. Hiss shoes were loud on the cold sitting room floor which was made of some kind - no doubt precious and expensive - of stone, and echoed dully on the wooden planks of the bedroom. Kylo caught a glimpse of the enormous and inviting bed and a stray thought that he’d love to have sex there sprung up in his mind. Maybe later. He made a beeline for the nightstand and pulled it open. There was, true to Hux’s word, a half-used bottle of lube, some condoms and three toys he was sad to leave lying in the drawer. He took what he needed and rushed back into the sitting room.

Hux was spread on the divan like Kylo left him, but the second he saw Kylo, he made a show of running a hand up and down the length of his cock, moaning obscenely, like a holoporn star. Kylo hated himself for finding it hot. 

“Oh Senator, I’m so desperate,” Hux whined. Kylo nearly sprinted the rest of the distance. He took off his underwear unceremoniously, pushing it over his shoes that were too complicated for him to bother with removing them, and climbed over Hux again, arranging his skirt to spread around him in a wide circle. 

Hux eyed the slippery fabric covering his neck and in the next second, his face disappeared beneath it. He opened his eyes to a darkness and, finally, the sight of Amidala’s cock. He took it in hand, measuring it, spreading the precome over the head. Amidala moaned and bucked his hips.

“You’re risking me coming all over you before you put your cock inside me,” Kylo warned Hux, “and we don’t want that.”

“Don’t we?” Hux asked, quietly enough not to be heard. He wriggled between Amidala’s thighs, supporting his weight awkwardly to stay on the divan, and took Amidala’s cock in his mouth. It was heavy, and indeed, most likely not far from spilling in his throat. He couldn’t say he disliked the idea.

“Did I seriously go all the way to your bedroom to get condoms only for you to suck me off before anything happens?” Kylo growled. It was difficult to form coherent sentences that would make him sound mad when Hux’s tongue was doing all the  _ right things _ . Hux struggled up and pulled the skirt away, staring at Kylo. His hair was disheveled, his wreath askew - but absurdly still on his head.

“Are you yelling at me for blowing you?” 

“I’m not yelling,” Kylo protested, “trust me, you’d know if I was yelling.”

“Hand me the lube, I’m going to make you yell,” Hux demanded with a steadfast expression. Kylo grinned and gave the bottle up along with one condom. He shifted a little and put his weight on his hands, still clutching two condoms in his left. Hux’s hands remained under the skirt - now unevenly spread - around them, but he was looking at Kylo now.

Hux prepared him hastily, not caring to be particularly thorough, just enough to avoid hurting him. Neither of them had the patience for a soulful fingering session, and Amidala kept barking orders at him, to hurry up, to add more fingers, to  _ just get his cock in him.  _ Hux had never been ordered around like that in bed, and he hadn’t received any sort of order since he was a teenager. It was refreshing to be with someone wasn’t afraid of him.

“Alright, you demanding slut, show me what you can do,” Hux hissed unceremoniously, lining up his cock with Kylo’s hole. Kylo glared at him and sank onto it, as fast as he dared. Hux made a sound somewhere between a whine and a groan, and he arched his back a little, altering the angle and Kylo nearly came there and then. He rose on his knees, Hux’s cock almost slipping out of him, then lowered himself again. The next time, Hux met him halfway. 

They broke out of rhythm before they set it properly, and Hux came in the middle of a moan; his cry of pleasure broken down into a choked sob. Kylo rode him through the aftershocks, very close to the edge. Hux wrapped his hand around Kylo’s cock and he didn’t even get to stroke it before Kylo’s come was all over his hand. Kylo shouted for Hux’s enjoyment, and they grinned at each other before Kylo collapsed on top of Hux, sweat running down his bare back. 

“You should see yourself,” Hux said with a laugh, “you’re a mess.”

“I can't believe your audacity,” Kylo muttered. 

“Stars, I wish you were wearing something I could take off you,” Hux said, “you're so beautiful and I can't properly see you.”

“Are you kicking me out already?” Kylo asked, offended.

“Oh, you'd like to have another round?” 

“I'm not done with you,” Kylo warned him, “besides, I still have quite a few things to say to  you about the speech you gave today.”

“Tell you what,” Hux said, stirring a little, “let’s take a bath together and you can make all your clever remarks.”

“That doesn't sound too bad,” Kylo agreed and stood up. He looked at the state of his dress and winced. His butler wouldn’t be pleased about that. He grinned when he noticed Hux’s uniform was in an even worse condition. 

“Would you like to undress me or should I do it myself?” Amidala asked with his back turned to Hux. He looked as perfect as he had before, with his makeup-smeared face turned away. 

“I would very much like to do it myself,” Hux said and stood up. He took off his boots and kicked off his trousers and underwear. Amidala turned around again just when Hux was working on the clasps of the cape.

“I see you wish to deprive me of the pleasure of undressing you,” Amidala said with an amused smile. 

“I just didn't want to make this more complicated,” Hux replied, but he felt like an idiot. 

“I was under the impression we have enough time,” Amidala pointed out, taking a step to bridge the distance between them and reaching forward to help Hux out of the tangle of his own clothes. “You know, you're a lot more suave in public.”

“Oh shut up,” Hux rolled his eyes, “you're a lot more courteous in public.”

“I am terribly sorry for laughing at Your Majesty’s naked ass,” Kylo snickered, finally releasing the cape and moving on to Hux’s jacket. 

“I can't believe I fucked you, you're definitely the winner of the contest for a hook-up with the worst bedside manner.”

“I'll let you struggle with your own clothes the next time,” Kylo grinned. “Didn't you want to undress me?”

“I don't know where to begin,” Hux admitted, raising his hands to let them uselessly roam Amidala’s body. 

“Try the collar,” Kylo advised. He was almost done with Hux's own clothes - he was now loosening the metallic circles around Hux’s upper arms that held his shirt in place. Hux found the clasps on Kylo’s collar and released them; the collar started sliding off of his shoulders. Hux caught it, cradling it in his hands like something precious. He set it onto the divan. 

Hux took great pleasure in revealing Amidala’s body. His outfits left little to imagination, but his impossibly perfect form seemed more real somehow now that  Hux could touch it. When Hux undid the last zipper and Amidala stepped out of the dress like a snake from an old skin, he could finally admire the whole of him, including the cock he hadn't yet seen in the light. 

“You don't look like a senator,” was the first thing Hux said. He was still wearing socks and Kylo had his headpiece on, but they were naked where it counted.

“You don't talk like an Emperor,” Kylo laughed. He removed the tiara himself and set it beside his collar. “Shall we bathe then?”

The bath tub was big enough for both of them. Hux put something into the water that created bubbles on the surface and the smell reminded Kylo of a forest. They sat down facing each other, their knees peeking through the bubbles. Kylo drew circles on Hux’s left one with his thumb. 

“So tell me,” Hux started, “how dumb my speech was.” 

“Your speech wasn't dumb,” Kylo shook his head, “in fact, I think it was quite clever. That is, clever to achieve your goals.”

“Which are?” Hux's voice was low; he didn't close his mouth completely. It was cheaply seductive but Kylo found it exciting all the same. 

“To make the Senate squabble over your controversial proposition and not pay attention to what you're actually doing,” Kylo replied, “I am ashamed to say it's working perfectly.”

“Not perfectly,” Hux said, looking straight into Kylo's eyes. “You saw right through me, didn't you?” 

“And now I'm naked in your bath after having sex with you,” Kylo shrugged, “what does that say of me?”

“That you have a good taste?”

They laughed. 

“The Senate is useless and ineffective,” Hux murmured, almost too quiet for Kylo to catch the words. As if he was afraid of saying so. 

“Well, thanks for making my occupation seem worthless.”

“I know you agree with me.”

“I do, in a way,” Kylo nodded, looking up at the ceiling to think his words through.“As it is, the Senate is too big to be able reach any agreement. There are too many factions; too many insignificant systems with nothing to offer have a voice. But I don’t think you should rule alone.”

He locked gazes with Hux again. They stared at each other for a while until Hux smiled.

“You don’t trust me,” he said and if anything, he seemed impressed by that.

“Don’t take it personally. I don’t think I fully trust anyone. But I trust you enough not to murder me in my sleep.”

“I appreciate you not thinking I’m a murderer.”

“Oh no, you’re wrong there. I know you killed people,” Kylo raised an eyebrow, “I just said I don’t think you have enough reasons to kill  _ me _ .”

“Do you always think the worst of people?” Hux asked.

“Most of the time,” Kylo admitted, “don’t you?”

Hux poked a wayward cloud of bubbles with his index finger before looking up to face Kylo. 

“Let’s wash up and finish this conversation elsewhere. The water’s running cold,” he suggested. Upon Kylo’s nod of agreement, the water disappeared through the drain, Hux watching Kylo’s body as the water revealed it again. They rinsed the leftover bubbles off and climbed out of the tub. They dried each other with enormous fluffy towels and wrapped themselves in them. Hux leaned against the washbasin, watching Kylo remove his make-up. 

“Wow,” Hux breathed out when Amidala was finally done. His face looked more uneven, even more asymmetrical, and his eyes seemed bigger now that there wasn’t anything taking Hux’s attention from them. 

Kylo hid his smile behind a towel. Hux took a hold of his wrists and lowered them. He kissed Kylo on the lips, gently, and Kylo’s head spun. This was far more intimate than what he had come here for.

“Thank you for letting me see you,” Hux whispered, moving on nibble at Amidala’s throat.

“Thank you for letting me use your make-up remover. I know I used up a lot,” Kylo chuckled.

“Bedroom,” Hux ordered and Kylo didn’t feel the need to object to being bossed around. They were still wrapped up in their towels, but Hux’s kept sliding down his torso. Kylo was quite sure it was on purpose, and he stayed a step behind Hux to watch. It fell onto the floor a few steps away from the bed, and Hux turned around then.

“I expect the best from you,” Hux said and, without further explanation, he pulled Kylo in for a kiss, wrapping one arm around his neck, the tugging his towel loose and letting it fall. Once it was gone, Kylo laid his hand on the small of Hux’s back, bringing them together. Hux’s lips parted with a shuddering moan and Kylo’s tongue slipped in immediately. Hux’s left arm was trapped between their bodies, hand resting in the middle of Kylo’s chest. 

“I’ll give you my best and I’ll never manage to get rid of you,” Kylo murmured with a playful grin when they pulled away. He pushed Hux onto his back on the bed; Hux wriggled further up until his head was resting on the pillow. Kylo climbed on the bed after Hux, and lay atop him. Hux’s lips found his hungrily. Kylo rose to his knees, reaching between them to palm Hux’s cock, which hardened quickly in his hand. 

“Please tell me I don’t have to go to the living room to get the lube,” Kylo whispered, his voice breaking when Hux’s fingers closed around his cock. 

“I’m afraid so,” Hux chuckled, “I’m sorry.”

“See, this is the worst,” Amidala muttered, and bit Hux’s lower lip, but instead of getting up as Hux expected, he moved down the length of the bed until he was kneeling between Hux’s legs. Hux bent his knees, but Amidala took him off guard when he hooked his legs over his shoulders. Hux let out a choked moan when Amidala pressed a gentle kiss to the tip of his cock. 

“This doesn’t seem like the worst thing to me,” Hux pointed out when Amidala took him in his mouth. He closed his eyes. The room was eerily quiet; Hux had had everything soundproofed so he would not get annoyed by traffic or neighbours. The side effect was that he could clearly hear the wet sounds of Amidala’s mouth around his cock mingled with his breathing. 

Kylo waited until Hux seemed more relaxed before he opened his mouth fully and started working Hux’s cock further in. He hadn’t given anyone a blowjob for a while and he hoped his gag reflex wouldn’t act up. Hux moaned and his thighs flexed around Kylo’s neck. Kylo moved his head carefully, never letting Hux’s cock slip completely out of his mouth. Finally, Hux started to tremble, trying to meet Kylo’s movements. Perfect. Kylo let go and waited for Hux to look up at him with a confused and hurt expression. 

“No. This is the worst,” he said. 

“What do you want me to do, beg or order you?” Hux groaned, “Because I can do both. Just tell me.”

“I think I'd find watching you beg rather entertaining,” Kylo grinned. He touched the wet tip of Hux’s cock with his nose.

“Please, oh magnanimous senator Amidala, allow me the pleasure of your hot mouth and silky lips,” Hux muttered, so fast Kylo barely understood him. “Please, please, please, I'll do anything.”

“How do you manage to sound condescending even when you're begging?” Kylo shook his head.

“Pretty please?” Hux tried.

Kylo smiled and took Hux’s cock in his mouth again.

“You're so good, so good, oh, uuuuumph!”

Kylo almost choked. Hux's obscene noises were most likely supposed to be encouraging to make sure Kylo wouldn't stop again, but they only made Kylo laugh. He pulled away, unable to stop cackling, and took Hux’s cock in his hand. He circled the head with his thumb. Hux kept sputtering nonsense and Kylo smiled. 

“Aren't you a mess for me, Your Majesty?” Kylo asked and kissed the inside of Hux’s left thigh. 

“No,” Hux growled valiantly and came all over Kylo's hand. Kylo laughed again and waited a few seconds until Hux stopped trembling. Then he slipped from underneath Hux’s thighs and lay down on his stomach, watching Hux. 

“I'd say you're a great mess,” Kylo teased, drawing patterns on Hux's chest with his fingertips. 

“But I'm not your mess.”

“Fair enough.”

Hux opened his eyes at last. And what a sight he was met with - Amidala was grinning playfully, several long strands of dark hair loose around his face. 

“That was amazing,” he breathed out and reached up to touch Amidala's face, “I'll return the favor when I'm able to move.”

“You’ve completely ruined the mood now,” Kylo said, rolling over onto his back, “we were having a moment and then you ruined it by making it look like a transaction.”

“Shut up,” Hux muttered. He linked his fingers with Amidala’s, “we're not having a moment.”

“Well, we're not now. Let's start again.”

“Okay. Let me show you something I bought from the money I get from collecting taxes,” Hux said and stood up. He walked out of the bedroom to retrieve the bottle of lube - he found it under the mess of their clothes. When he returned, Amidala was lying on the bed exactly like Hux left him - on his back, muscular legs parted slightly, a half-hard cock between them.

“I thought you'd be touching yourself already,” Hux remarked.

“When you promised to do it yourself? With something you bought with taxpayers’ money? Pffft. Do you think I am that desperate?” Amidala said, rising onto his elbows. 

“What if I want to show you a book?” Hux asked, “Or a painting?”

“Oh come on, you're not that smart,” Amidala chuckled. Hux suddenly changed his mind.

“I beg your pardon,” he said and walked over to his bookcase. He chose a volume and brought it to bed. He laid the lube ostentatiously on the nightstand and sat down with his back to the wall.

“This is a very rare copy of the first edition of A Politician’s Mind,” he said turning the front towards Amidala to show it off, “it was a gift to myself on the anniversary of my five years on the throne. I'd let you browse it but your hands are filthy and this is a very precious book.”

“Wait, you seriously have a first edition of A Politician’s Mind? I've wanted that thing for ages!” Amidala cried with delight. He stood up abruptly.

“Where are you going?” Hux asked.

“To the bathroom. I'm going to wash my hands so you’ll let me hold this gem.”

Amidala was out of the door before Hux could even say anything. He sighed. This wasn't the reaction he had expected. But he couldn’t deny that he was charmed. 

“Okay I'm back, clean and dry, give me that baby,” Amidala called, jumping into the bed beside Hux. They sat close together; Hux pulled the blanket over himself to keep off the cold. Amidala held the book like the precious relic it was; Hux imagined him cradling a child. 

“Can I marry you?” Amidala asked suddenly. 

“What?”

“If I marry you, half of your belongings will be mine. That means half of this beauty,” Amidala explained, his big eyes pleading. 

“Technically, it won't. The half and half split only applies to things the couple buy during the marriage.”

“I'd still inherit it if you died.”

“That is true unless I decided to bequeath it to someone else, and also rather creepy.”

“You don't understand though. I’ve loved this book since I was a teenager,” Kylo said, still in shock, “I read it twice in one year. I slept with it in my bed.”

“I understand, trust me,” Hux replied, “not the sleeping with it in the bed part but the rest I certainly do.”

They talked about the book for over an hour. At some point, Kylo sneaked under the blanket with Hux. It was almost three in the morning when he found he could not keep his eyes open any more. 

“Let's go to sleep now,” Hux said when Kylo’s head yet again rolled to the side.

“Are you sure you want me to spend the night this early into our relationship?” Kylo asked, his tiredness slurring the words.

“I'm quite sure you've already spent the majority of the night,” Hux replied.

“That’s-” Kylo yawned, “that's different.”

“You can't keep your eyes open and you want to go home?” Hux chuckled. “Come on.”

“Okay,” Kylo murmured, “but only because you ask so nicely.”

“Of course,” Hux said, “do you want something to put on?”

“You think you have something that would fit me?” Kylo asked, curious.

“Probably not,” Hux admitted, “sorry.”

“Don't worry about it,” Kylo said, already lying down, “you'll have something for me next time.”

When Hux returned from the bathroom where he removed his contacts, Amidala was already sleeping, wrapped up in the blanket like a chrysalis. Hux sighed and walked into the sitting room to pick up the blanket he kept there. As he climbed into the bed, he kissed Amidala’s broad shoulder, reasoning that it was okay because he was tired. And Amidala smelled nice after the bath.

…

Kylo was woken up by a feeling of discomfort in his right arm. He opened his eyes, scanning his surroundings. Light was pouring in through the enormous window, casting a warm yellowish glow upon the whole room, bringing out the shine of Hux’s hair. The hair currently tickling Kylo’s chin and chest. 

Hux was lying sprawled over half of Kylo’s torso, one hand possessively over Kylo’s left pectoral, the other curled behind him at an odd angle. His bony shoulder was pressing into Kylo's arm, causing the numbness that would surely be followed by pins and needles once Hux moved. Hux’s lips were parted and he looked not only more approachable but also younger. 

Kylo glanced at the clock hung above the bed - it was earlier than he thought. He didn't have any plans for that day until late evening, so he didn't have to get up early. He imagined that Hux wouldn't be one to indulge in sleeping in, and he didn't want to wake him up. Still, his arm was increasingly insistent that he should move, so he tried to shuffle Hux off to free it. Hux whimpered a little in his sleep but he rolled over on top of Kylo almost effortlessly, like he'd meant to do it. Kylo winced as the expected pins and needles came, and he pulled the blanket over Hux. 

Hux was drooling onto his chest which Kylo found both hilarious and adorable. He twitched sometimes, like he was dreaming. Kylo supposed he must really be tired to dream this late. 

Kylo closed his eyes again and dozed; he didn't fall asleep again but the rhythmical sounds of Hux’s breaths kept him from thinking of serious things. 

Hux woke up sometime later. He stirred and ran his hand absentmindedly up and down Kylo’s body, still half asleep. He moved his head a little, nuzzling Kylo’s nipple.

“Comfy,” he mumbled. 

“You're not,” Kylo informed him.

“But I am so slender, I bet you can barely feel me lying on top of you.”

“Oh I can feel you alright,” said Kylo and raised his thigh a little, nudging Hux’s morning wood with it.

“Cheeky,” Hux mumbled. He moved to straddle Kylo's hips and rubbed their cocks together with a serious expression.

“You're still half-asleep,” Kylo said with an amused smile. Hux's hair was disheveled and all over his face, and he was squinting like the room was too bright. Definitely a sight to behold. 

“I'm also half-awake,” Hux said, triumphant glee in his voice, “I still owe you a blowjob.”

“Well who am I to keep you from paying your debts, right?” 

“Mhmm,” Hux mused articulately, “does it have to be a blowjob?” 

“You don't have to pay your debt today,” Kylo said, with a sudden realization that he wanted to come back, to not call this a one-night stand. 

Well,  _ shit _ . 

“Do you want to do the work and make this worthwhile or should I just get it over with?” Hux asked, playing with Kylo’s foreskin. “Because I'm no use for intricate clever sex before my morning cup of tea.”

“Does this mean you'll fall asleep if I say I'll do the work?” Kylo asked, sensing a challenge.

“Most likely,” Hux nodded, “but I promise I completely consent to that.”

“That's weird but thank you,” Kylo replied, rolling them over. Hux wrapped both his arms and legs around Kylo, like a sloth holding on to a branch.

“I'll probably still come,” Hux continued. 

“I won't let you sleep,” Kylo said, reaching for the condom and lube that Hux had left on the nightstand last night. 

“You underestimate my ability to fall asleep anywhere, any time.”

Kylo’s reply was a kiss to the underside of Hux’s jaw. It was coarse with stubble, ginger like the rest of Hux, so he moved lower to suck a bruise on Hux’s neck. He pressed his teeth lightly against Hux’s windpipe, making him gasp. He kept nibbling there while he moved his hand to caress Hux’s inner thigh. It seemed like Hux wasn't going to give up easily; Kylo needed him to stop clinging on to him. 

It was easier than Kylo expected when it turned out that Hux was incredibly ticklish. The second Kylo touched his leg, Hux released his hold on Kylo, curling into a ball in defense. His chin collided with the top of Kylo’s head, and they both yelped. 

“Well at least you're not asleep,” Kylo said. They laughed, and Hux pulled him in for a kiss, still chuckling. They both had a rather bad case of morning breath, especially Kylo who hadn't brushed his teeth in the night, but it didn't stop them. 

Hux spread his legs at either side of Kylo, bending them at the knee. Kylo broke the kiss for a few moments to coat his fingers with lube before teasing Hux's rim. He didn't slip them in, not yet, only massaging the ring of muscles to relax them. He returned to kissing Hux, who slipped his tongue inside Kylo's mouth like it might save his life, and it was difficult not to rush things when Hux's body commanded him to hurry up,  _ hurry up.  _

Hux reached between them and took Kylo's cock into his hand, as if hoping to bring him closer to the edge and make him hurry. Kylo bit Hux’s lower lip to make him stop teasing, and Hux’s back arched as he let out a stifled moan. That was definitely interesting and worth studying later, but Kylo had more pressing matters to attend to. He pushed the tip of his ring finger inside Hux, breaking the kiss a little to let him breathe. He kissed Hux’s jaw again, smiling slightly as he pushed his finger in to the second knuckle and Hux threw his head back, exhaling sharply. Kylo kept his finger in for a while, moving it a little for Hux to get used to him, and then withdrew it, adding a second one just before it slipped out. 

“You're taking an eternity, I'm falling asleep again,” Hux muttered but he brought his thighs a little closer to his chest as Kylo slowly worked in his second finger. 

“No, you’re not,” Kylo said with a smile and he knelt up to get a better view of Hux. His cock slipped from Hux’s loose fist, hard and aching. That gave him an idea. 

“Show me how you touch yourself,” he told Hux, one hand on his hip, the other opening him. 

“I told you you'd be doing all the work,” Hux said but his fingers wrapped around his cock anyway.

“And yet here you are,” Kylo grinned. He added a third finger and Hux choked on his response when Kylo found the right spot. Hux pressed the tip of his thumb into the slit of his cock, breathing through his teeth. 

“Do you think you're ready for me?” Kylo asked.

“You act like your cock is a challenge,” Hux muttered, “yes. Yes.”

“So impatient,” Kylo chuckled and pulled the condom on quickly, coating it with lube. 

“You're taking ages, I'll come in my hand before you fuck me,” Hux complained. 

“Then stop touching yourself,” Kylo advised him and took a hold of his wrist, pulling it away and tucking it under his knee, “and hold yourself open for me, would you?”

Hux did as he was told, sighing happily when Kylo pressed the tip of his cock to his hole. Hux's face was red and there was a thin stripe of sweat in the middle of his chest. His collarbones stood out and Kylo simply watched the scene in front of him, trying to memorize as many details as he could. When Hux opened his mouth, probably to complain and tell him to hurry up, Kylo pushed in until he bottomed out, supporting himself on his forearms. He gave Hux a few seconds to adjust, pulled out, thrusted in again. Hux forgot to close his mouth and he looked like a marble statue, like a martyr in his last moments. Kylo set up a pace, slow but steady, and he could feel Hux trying to get him in deeper, moving to guide Kylo to his prostate, and all the while he looked unfairly gorgeous. Kylo wanted to tell him that, but he couldn't find the right words, so he kissed the hollow above Hux’s breastbone, hoping that would convey the message. 

Hux wrapped his legs around Kylo’s waist, holding onto Kylo’s back with his free hands. His fingers were thin but strong, his nails long just enough to hurt without drawing blood. Kylo moaned against Hux’s damp skin, closed his eyes and lost himself in the pleasure, nearing his completion. Hux started rocking his hips against Kylo's, his breath ragged, almost painful, his whispers of “yes, yes, justlikethat,  _ yes _ ” were muttered and barely intelligible, but his incoherence only fueled Kylo’s desire. Kylo brought himself to the edge, his pleasure almost tangible, almost there, still pooling in his pelvis, waiting to spill, and stopped. He took several deep breaths, closed his eyes and shifted to get access to Hux’s cock. He wrapped his hand around it but he only needed a heartbeat before Hux cried out and came, arching his back, clenching around Kylo, dipping his fingers deeper into his back, and then Kylo was coming too, putting just a bit of theatrics into his cry. 

He moved a little to kiss Hux on the mouth again, and they smiled into the chaste, closed-mouth kiss. Kylo slipped out of Hux, rolled off the condom and made a small knot on it before dropping it onto the ground. Hux was still holding him like a vice. 

“Your Majesty, I think it’s time for a bath,” Kylo announced, nuzzling the underside of Hux’s jaw.

“It’s time for tea,” Hux countered, “your cock was barely enough to make me postpone my tea, but bath is not worth it. Tea first.”

“Oh my, that was almost a love-confession,” Kylo grinned.

“Well you are a very promising partner, especially considering the fact that we don’t know each other that well,” Hux said, finally releasing his grasp on Kylo. 

“Yet,” Kylo added and Hux didn’t protest.

“Yet.”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Come chat with me on [tumblr](http://ellstra.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/EllstraH)!


End file.
